Interrogatorio (Traducción)
by QueenBlue-V
Summary: Clint probablemente es la única persona que puede decir con certeza cuando Natasha tiene algo serio con un hombre. Él también ha aceptado lo reservada que ella resulta ser. La mayoría del tiempo. Algunas veces ¡él solo tiene que saber! Y la única forma para que un par de letales asesinos hablen acerca de sus relaciones es por medio de un intenso interrogatorio.


INTERROGATORIO

Por: Unicorn of Castiel.

¡Hola todos! He vuelto y ahora les traigo una historia maravillosa escrita por una maravillosa escritora, más conocida en el mundo del fanfiction como Unicorn of Castiel –o Gin, para los amigos-, quién muy amablemente ha permitido que esta humilde traductora traduzca su obra (thanks a lot, you're awesome). Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y no olviden visitar su perfil aquí en FF, tiene muchas historias escritas sobre el MCU que espero algún día también traducir con el permiso de su autora y no olviden dejarme un comentario, se los haré llegar a la escritora.

* * *

-¿De qué color es su cabello?

Clint finalmente había logrado encontrar algo de contexto para el cambio de comportamiento de Natasha. Las dos bebidas que habían apostado al terminar la misión y que luego dejó que ella bebiera, pueden haber sido un aliciente. Nat podía beber mejor que esto. Ella estaba jugando con él. Clint podría haberse sentido frustrado si esta no fuera la forma en la que ellos se relacionaban. Ella estaba haciéndolo adivinar con quién había empezado a salir. Dijo que sería una buena práctica para futuros interrogatorios.

-¿No crees que eso limitaría las posibilidades demasiado?

- _¿Lo haría?_ –Clint se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante las posibilidades. Natasha gruñó y rodó sus ojos.

-Moreno.

Clint se estancó allí mientras buscaba en la mirada de la espía. Él mantuvo su expresión esperanzada hasta el último minuto, entonces maldijo y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Demonios, conocemos demasiados morenos… -él regresó su atención a ella, con nueva esperanza floreciendo en sus ojos. Él había estado zigzagueando en su convicción así por un rato. –Espera. ¿Lo conozco?

Nat se permitió una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

-Lo conoces.

A Clint empezaba a gustarle por donde iban las cosas. -¿lo conozco bien?

-No, realmente no.

Él se recostó en su asiento y sonrió, tamborileando sobre la mesa con sus dedos mientras pensaba. -¿Color favorito?

Nat inclinó la cabeza y le dio a su amigo una mirada que decía: _¿es en serio?_

-¿Cómo es eso relevante?

Clint levantó sus cejas encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo mis formas, Nat.

-Él no tiene un color favorito – _que pueda recordarlo_.

Clint la miró fijamente.

-Todo el mundo tiene un color favorito.

Nat tomó otro trago de su bebida.

-Mi nuevo novio no lo tiene.

Gran error. La mirada de Clint se iluminó.

- _¿Novio?_ Esa es una etiqueta real, Tasha. ¿Es algo serio?

Clint simplemente _tenía que saberlo_. Tenía que saber por quién Nat lo había abandonado en su torneo de squash el martes pasado. Fue como si tuviera algo realmente serio con lo que lidiar. Ella no era la clase de amiga que lo abandonaría por su novio. Incluso cuando eso fue exactamente lo que dijo que había hecho. Natasha se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y se encogió de hombros. Como si ella no supiera a lo que él se refería. Como si no hubiese cancelado sus planes del martes antepasado también. Ayudando a Bucky a atravesar una particularmente dura recaída de su salud mental.

-Oye, tengo que llamarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Qué te gusta de él?

Natasha levantó su ceja y sonrió ladinamente. La sonrisa de Clint era conocida. El sacudió su cabeza. No iba a obtener una explicación tan simple.

-No, ¡vamos!, sé que eres mejor que esto. Puedes pretender otra cosa pero Natasha Romanoff no es tan superficial. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te gusta de él?

Clint debió verlo venir. Ella lo miró como si éste fuera un tonto.

-¿Tú realmente crees que te voy a responder eso?

-Supongo que no. ¿Tiene alguna manía en la cama?

Muchas personas se habrían alarmado y le habrían dado a Clint la reprimenda de su vida por atreverse a preguntar eso. La expresión de Natasha no cambió, le brindó la respuesta en un murmullo ligero.

-"Di mi nombre"

Algo acerca de esa respuesta hizo que Clint se sentara recto en su silla. Como si él no conociera a Nat.

-Nat… -el sonaba algo asustado de escuchar la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta – ¿Es una relación _imposible_?

Natasha fingió no notar el horror en su mejor amigo. Ella no estaba segura de querer saber que nombre cruzaba por la mente de Clint.

-No si me conoces.

-¿Así como _yo_ te conozco?

-¿Quién crees tú que me conoce mejor?

-¿Éste tipo?

-Tal vez.

-¿Él confía en ti?

-Lo hace.

-Oh, gracias a Dios. Creí que se trataba de Stark.

-Clint, estoy realmente ofendida –dejó que el horror se filtrara en sus palabras. Natasha se sentía enferma de solo pensarlo. –Te dije que no tenía un color favorito. ¿Has visto cuanto rojo y dorado tiene ese hombre?

Clint tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras consideraba lo que había logrado reunir. La siguiente ronda de preguntas fue lanzada con rapidez, esa era la única forma en la que Clint y Natasha sacaban información el uno del otro. Eso no era del todo cierto, solo era una de tantas formas que tenían.

-¿Primera cita?

-Me llevó a comer hot dogs de chili.

\- ¿Elegante o desaliñado?

 _Malditamente desaliñado_. Natasha sacudió su cabeza.

-Eso te lo pondría fácil.

-¿Extrovertido o introvertido?

 _¿Ahora o en los 40's?_

 _-_ Introvertido.

-¿Hermanos?

-Sí.

-Tienes que darme más detalles además de eso.

 _¿Cómo qué? ¿Cuántos de ellos aún están con vida?_

-No.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo me dijiste que existe esta relación?

-No más respuestas. Te has quedado sin preguntas.

-Eso no es justo –Clint acentuó su exclamación al sacudir un paquetito de salsa en el rostro de Natasha. Ella lo apartó y cruzó sus piernas.

-Oye, yo no hice las reglas. –dijo Nat con voz seca. Clint soltó una risa burlona.

-¡Si, claro que las hiciste!

Nat sacó su lengua en un gesto burlón y Clint se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento.

-Moreno. Lo conozco, pero no demasiado bien. Sin un color favorito, que se sepa. No me dices porque te gusta. Manía en la cama de "di mi nombre". Tiene hermanos. Te llevó por Hot dogs de Chili. Introvertido. No me dices por cuanto tiempo esto ha estado sucediendo entre ustedes… ¿acaso es…? –Clint no dijo en voz alta su deducción. Sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente mientras miraba su medio vacía jarra de cerveza como si se tratara de un caldero lleno de oro. Natasha se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

-¿Quién?

Clint solo rió.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes de quién se trata.

-¿Y tú crees saber de quién se trata?

-Creo que lo que quiero saber es si _Steve_ lo sabe.

La postura de Nat no cambió, habló detrás de su jarra.

-¿Si sabe qué cosa?

Clint no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Tal vez ya había bebido demasiado.

-Que te estas tirando a su mejor amigo.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-A su idiota.

Nat hizo una mueca.

-Eso suena un poco extraño.

\- A su Bucky.

-Él no es _su Bucky_.

La risa de Clint se hizo escandalosa.

-¡Ooooh! Empiezas a sentirte algo territorial ¿verdad?

-Cállate, Clint.

-¿Acaso estás enamoraaaaada, Romanoff?

Nat lo pateó bajo la mesa. Fue sencillo para ella ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha, pero el sentimiento se esparcía cálido por su pecho.

-Te dije que te callaras.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero me dejen un comentario y nos veremos en una próxima traducción. -V


End file.
